Project Summary Wireless power transmission has been a hot topic in recent years that has enabled the development of systems that recharge portable electronic devices and electric vehicles. In the medical field, WPT has led to short range (1-20 mm) wireless powering schemes that transmit energy through the skin to recharge devices like cochlear implants, neural stimulators, and some mechanical circulatory support (MCS) devices. However, the research to date has not been applied to higher-powered devices like intravascular blood pumps. Intravascular blood pumps are devices that can be inserted via catheter-based procedures and are typically used clinically to provide partial circulatory support for patients with acute heart failure. While their use has increased ten-fold in the last decade, their potential for long-term use is blunted by the need to power them with a percutaneous power chord. This necessitates a direct electrical connection from the battery source, located external to the patient, to the device, which is placed within the patient?s vasculature. This research proposal provides a framework by which to eliminate this power chord. A wireless power scheme which utilizes multiple antennas will and rectification circuitry will be studied. We outline three specific aims to show the feasibility of using a multi-antenna scheme to power intravascular pumps. Specific Aim #1 aims to analytically define and quantify the variables that affect the power transfer efficiency between multiple low-profile antenna across a range of clinically relevant configurations and through biological media in order to guide transmitter, relay, and receiver antenna design. We propose to do this by developing a three-dimensional computer model that will give quantitative insight into the limiting factors and design constraints of multiple resonators implanted in the body for providing wireless power to intravascular pumps. Specific Aim #2 will entail validating the multi- antenna wireless link efficiency by fabricating thin-film antennas and determining wireless transfer capabilities through phantom biological tissue over clinically relevant distances and configurations. In Specific Aim #3 we will demonstrate wireless power capability to an intravascular blood pump by incorporating the antennas in phantom tissue and a mock circulation and providing continuous power to the device. The use a wireless power platform for intravascular blood pumps will provide engineers and researchers a methodology for developing smaller MCS systems for long-term support. Specifically, it will contribute to the long-term goal of developing a circulatory support platform that can be implanted without open heart surgery, can be implanted in a broader population of heart failure patients, and can mitigate the risk of device-related infection. Clinically, utilizing intravascular pumps for long-term use will shift the paradigm of MCS from heart failure palliative treatment to end-stage heart failure prevention.